1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for automatically detecting the type of speaker connected to an audio device and more particularly, to plug and play compatible speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of audio devices has increased the diversity of speakers available for use in audio applications. Speakers may be manufactured to be compatible with a particular audio system. One example is in a computer where speakers are made to enhance the multimedia capabilities of the computer. Typically with a computer, the audio system is designed to optimize the capabilities of a particular speaker. For example, the audio system equalization may be designed to match the performance parameters (e.g., speaker impedance, frequency response, etc.) of a particular speaker.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of an audio system 10 utilized in a computer 12. The audio system 10 includes an audio source 14, a processing unit 16, an equalization circuit 18, and an audio interface 20, which interfaces the computer 12 with an audio input 22, an audio output 24, and speakers 26. The audio source 14 may include devices such as a CD-ROM, sound files, or any other source that produces audio data. The data from the audio source 14 is delivered to the processing unit 16 (e.g., ESS 1887, etc.), and the processing unit 16 outputs the data in an analog stereo pair. The processing unit 16 may include processing logic, an A/D converter, a D/A converter, and other components. The equalization circuit 18 receives the analog stereo pair from the processing unit 16 and sends an equalized analog stereo pair to the speakers 26 via the audio interface 20. Additionally, a direct line 28 that bypasses the equalization circuit 18 distributes the analog stereo pair to the audio output 24 (e.g., headphones, lineout, etc.).
The equalization circuit 18 may include various electrical components such as operational amplifiers and filter networks. Typically, the equalization circuit 18 is designed specifically for a particular speaker 26 or set of speaker characteristics. Although speakers (not shown) that are not intended for a given equalization circuit 18 may function in the audio system 10, the sound quality and performance of the audio system 10 may suffer.
For a variety of reasons, the speakers intended for use in the audio system may not be present in the final application. Typically, computer speakers are shipped and sold separately from the computer. Often, the user must select from a wide variety of computer speakers that may not function optimally with the equalization circuit inside the computer. Also, computers are often sold on a configured-to-order (CTO) basis, which may result in the user inadvertently ordering speakers that are not tailored to the equalization circuit of the audio system.
Using a prior art system the user may be unaware that the audio system is not designed for use with the chosen speakers. In addition, the user may be unaware that the sound quality and performance of the audio system has been reduced and may be improved by matching the audio system with the proper speakers. Also, the speakers and the audio system have no way of communicating with one another, which prevents the audio system from notifying the user that a problem may exist or eliminating the problem automatically.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.